


Forgetful

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Someone poisons Lance, and he forgets everything for a little while.





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for larrys-tube-of-lube on tumblr :)

The meeting was not the longest meeting they’ve ever had. The banquet after, though, was not something Lance wanted to go to. The alien foods they’ve all had to eat at these things were almost never pleasant. If Lance had to rank the foods from best to worst, these foods are definitely not the worst. That honor would have to go to the food of planet Honj. The people were mostly metal, and they ate an oil-like substance as well as rocks and metals. That was not a pleasant dinner at all. 

That’s off topic. Anyway, this banquet has decent food, good people, and Lance is having fun. Or, at least, he was until he started to feel off. Lance tried to just ride it out, but he found himself running off to the bathroom. There was an alien in it, but Lance was desperate. 

“Hand me the trashcan…please,” Lance begs. The alien doesn’t hesitate, and Lance is soon retching into the bucket. The alien runs away, and Lance locks himself in the bathroom. He can hear people—or aliens are more like it—knocking on the door, but he couldn’t find the strength to open the door or tell them to leave, so he just left them to knock on the door. Does that make him selfish? Lance can’t say. It might be helping the people because it’s starting to smell of vomit in here. 

Lance’s vision is starting to waver, too. The light brown of the walls is starting to swirl and dance, and weird shadows keep appearing a disappearing. The shadows and figures confuse Lance. They talk to him as he lays there, and they tell him to do things he doesn’t want to do, like attack his team. 

“No,” Lance moans. “Stop. Please, I don’t—I don’t want to hurt them, stop.” Lance is crying. The figures reach out to touch him, and he tries to squirm away, he really does, but he’s chained to his spot by the aching in his bones and the burning of his lungs. He can’t breathe. His body won’t let him breathe, and God does it hurt. It’s like drowning without water. 

“Lance!” He can hear. Someone far away is shouting his name, and all Lance can think is that it’s his family, calling him from home. Lance can no longer see the bathroom. Instead, he sees the grassy fields that he explored as a child. His house is just over the hills, and the ocean is beyond that. He sees all of his family running toward him. He can feel the warmth of his mother’s embrace, and the feeling of his sisters’ tears on his bare shoulder. Lance wants to ask why they’re crying, but he can’t move his mouth. He makes a strangled noise, and something runs down his chin from the corner of his lips. Lance’s head falls, so he’s looking up at his Papa, but instead of his father’s face, he finds Keith’s. He can’t remember who Keith is, but he knows his dad doesn’t look like this Keith kid. If only he could figure out why he knows the name Keith. His sisters don’t look like what he remembers them to look like, either. The face makes him think of the name Pidge. What kind of name is Pidge? Now that he looks around, Lance sees that none of his family looks like the people he remembers. He has names and faces, but he can’t place why he knows the names and faces. Even in his bleary vision, he knows this is all a lie. He half wants it to be true. 

Lance misses his family, but he can’t remember why he hasn’t seen them in so long. Actually, Lance can’t remember anything right now, and thinking hurts his pounding head. Everything hurts, and Lance just wants it to stop. He can hear the faint, garbled words of people talking somewhere, and he tries to focus on that. It works for a moment, but his body rejects his focus, and he ends up screaming. The voices come faster and more panicked. Lance wants to ask why they’re panicking, but he can’t. 

The sky starts to darken with the promise of rain, but the clouds cover Lance’s vision, too, and everything is dark.

-=-

Finding Lance on the ground of the bathroom, convulsing in a puddle of bloody vomit was the most terrifying thing anyone in the team had ever been through. Shiro had to break down the door after hearing Lance mumbling on the other side.

They had lost track of Lance, and they all assumed he had gone off to flirt and joke with some aliens, but they were going to leave, and Lance was nowhere to be found. An alien had come up to them then, saying that they had just seen the blue paladin running to the bathroom. The team had been confused, but they followed the alien to the bathroom.

Now, they were running down the main hall with a poisoned Lance in Shiro and Keith’s arms. Blood dribbled down his chin, and his eyes were moving in a way that suggests he had a seizure in the bathroom. His lips were turning blue, and he was muttering nonsense. All of a sudden, Lance screams, and the team stops talking. They start talking again just before Lance passes out. 

When they get to the castle, Coran and Allura get to work on saving Lance immediately. Hunk and Pidge are holding each other and crying, Shiro is pacing, and even Keith is worried. Allura and Coran come out of the med bay doors about a Varga later, saying that Lance just needs a quintent in the healing pod, and he’ll be okay.

The healing pod opens the next day, and Lance falls out. He lands in the arms of his team, which he now remembers, and he takes a single look at them before breaking down into a sobbing mess. 

Lance doesn’t want to ever forget them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
